Forward Momentum
by Empress-Eerian-Sadow
Summary: post AC. springtime's hard on AVALANCHE, cloud most of all.
1. Forward Momentum

_this was an entry for the contest at thecrazy about cloud club over on deviantart last month. i actually won; it was kind of wierd. anyway, seems i was feeling attention whore-ish, cause i decided to post it up here too. enjoy._

* * *

Springtime always made him melancholy. It did that to everyone in AVALANCHE really, but Tifa notice that it affected Cloud the most.

He'd never say a word about it, but his depression would hang in the air like a heavy fog. She knew it was because of Aeris. Because the springtime made him think of her more than any other time.

The near disaster with Kadaj, and the resurrection of Sephiroth wasn't helping his condition this spring either. Cloud was deeper in thought than he had any right to be, all the time now.

As she watched him spend another hour attempting to repair his motorcycle, she realized that she missed the Cloud Strife that had hired into AVALANCHE, even as she felt love for this much more thoughtful, slightly broken one.

And he still was broken, for all that his second trip in the Lifestream—and whatever he'd experienced there—had begun to heal him. He was still so quiet and unsure of his place on the Planet; unsure of who and what he was.

If he wasn't already dead, she would kill Hojo for what he did to Cloud and Zack in the basement of the Shinra Mansion.

Sighing, she turned away from the window and went to make dinner.

He knew that she was watching him as he worked from the kitchen window. She was always watching him lately, worried about him as he sunk deeper into depression than he had in the past. He was glad that Tifa cared enough to be worried; he wasn't always sure that anyone else did.

Aeris did, of course, and Zack. But they didn't really count; they were dead after all.

And that was the crux of the problem really. The emotional wounds that had begun—finally—to heal had been reopened during their short struggle with Kadaj and his brothers.

He may have forgiven himself for not keeping them alive, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that it should be Zack and Aeris here, and he should have been returned to the Planet. Even if he knew that none of the children—or the other victims of Geostigma—could have been healed without Aeris' direction of the planet's energy.

He sighed and tried to turn his mind to the repairs of his bike. Cid had helped him pull it from the ruins where it had landed, then shaken his head and told him it was totaled. Which it was. The fights, the jumps, the fall, it had all conspired to do Fenrir in. The attempted repairs were more for himself than the bike; it was a way to escape his thoughts when they became too much.

"You can't keep doing this, Cloud. I thought we discussed this with you."

The blond's head shot up. "Zack? How are you here?"

He wanted to turn around and see his friend, but he knew the act would shatter the illusion and end the visitation early.

"You don't spend years in the Lifestream without learning a few things. But that's not what I'm here to talk about. You've got to move on, Cloud. You've got to accept that there is no 'instead' of Aeris or me." Cloud felt a strong hand grip his shoulder. "If you'd been there, either time, in some kind of useful condition, you'd have died too. Then it would have been Cloud with Zack and Aeris. Don't you see?"

"It doesn't feel like it," Cloud replied. "The two of you should be here, not me. You deserve to be here."

"And you don't? I can't think of anyone who deserves it more. Those kids love you, your friends love you; you have a lot to live for. Go do it for a change. We'll still be here when its all over."

Tifa was more than a little surprised when Cloud came inside only a few minutes after she'd started on dinner. She was even more surprised when he handed her a bright yellow flower.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?"

"For…everything."

Tifa gave a half smile. Ever the one with words, Cloud was. But she thought she understood what he meant. "Its okay. Spring's hard on all of us."

He returned her smile with one of his own—a rare sight in the last two years. "Thanks."

"Anytime." She turned to one of the cabinets and took out a glass. She filled it with water and set the flower in it. Then she turned back to her meal preparations.

"Tifa?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you mind making enough for a few friends?"

She smiled again, inwardly elated at the question. "Only if you call them."

"I think I can do that," he replied.


	2. Family

He's nervous. Has been, in fact, since he ordered the ring. He knows that Tifa has wanted this forever, but now that he's finding the courage to spend the rest of his life with her, Cloud Strife is getting nervous.

_What if she says no?_ his treacherous mind wants to know.

_She isn't going to say no_, he tries to convince himself. _After all, you're still living together and taking care of Marlene and Denzel.__You're already a family. This is just going to make it permanent._

_But still, what if she says no?_

"Gah. Worrying about it isn't going to help. I've just got to ask."

"Ask what?" Yuffie says, popping her head into the room.

"Nothing," Cloud answers quickly.

"Ri-ight." The ninja's tone is disbelieving. "Whatever you say. Hey, while we're at the Gold Saucer, can I take the kids around for awhile tonight? You know, give you and Tifa some time off?"

Could her timing have been better? "Sure. That sounds great."

"Cool." She turned to leave.

"Thanks, Yuffie!" Cloud calls after her.

"Anytime!" is the girl's distracted reply.

_This might be easier than I thought._

When he's sure Yuffie is gone, he takes the ring from its hiding place in his pocket and examines the jewelry, wondering how he is going to propose to her.

"What's that, Cloud?" Denzel asks, startling the swordsman. He hadn't even heard the boy come in.

"A ring," Cloud replies. "But don't tell Tifa about it."

"Why not?" Denzel comes up next to him, examining the ring. "Is it a surprise for her?"

"Sort of."

The boy's eyes light up knowingly, now. "Are you going to ask her to marry you?"

Cloud nods, still too nervous to say it out loud.

"Woo hoo!"

For a moment, Cloud is afraid Denzel's shout will attract Tifa's attention. "Hey, keep it down!"

Denzel grins at him, eyes full of glee at the news. "When are you going to ask her?"

"Tonight, while we're at the Gold Saucer."

"This is great! Now we can have a real family!"

Cloud feels like he's been punched in the stomach when Denzel says this. Without even trying, the boy is echoing Tifa's words to him from months before.

"I didn't know you felt that way," the blond says.

"Huh?" Denzel is confused. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't know you felt like we weren't a family."

"That's not what I meant! We've always been a family." The boy looks down. "But if you guys get married, then maybe other people will know, and stop trying to take me away."

Cloud thinks about the horde of social workers who have descended on the bar over the last few weeks, demanding custody of the kids he and Tifa have cared for. Of them all, only Denzel is left; the others have left in hopes of finding their own new families.

He doesn't have an immediate answer for the boy, but he puts an arm around him and hugs him close. For once, Denzel returns the hug without complaining about the zippers or sculpted leather of Cloud's clothes. They sit together like that until Tifa calls for them to get ready to leave. 

Cloud is surprised at Denzel's enthausium on their way to the Gold Saucer, but that could be attributed to Marlene and Yuffie. This is the first vacation the girl and the ninja have ever had. It could also be that Denzel is still exicted that he's planning to propose to Tifa.

"Cloud, hurry up!" the boy calls as he rushes off the cable car and toward the entrance of the amusement park.

Cloud's stomach lurches as the boy disappears behind several taller people, and he calls back, "Slow down, Denzel! The park's not going anywhere."

Denzel stops so that everyone can catch up with him, but Cloud can tell he doesn't want to. "But the lines will be long if we don't hurry."

Thinking of Kadaj and what happened to Denzel the last time he was away from them, Cloud replies. "A minute or two won't make that much difference. It isn't worth something else happening to you."

The boy looks down, slightly abashed. "I guess so."

"Hey, cheer up," Yuffie says, putting an arm around him. "Nobody's mad. We just want you to be safe. The vacation'll be pretty much over if something happens to you or Marlene."

"Yeah!" Marlene adds. "And there's still lots to do! Yuffie-chan said we get to go out with her tonight!"

Denzel perks up a bit at that. Tifa shoots Cloud a slightly disapproving look. "She did, did she? And did Yuffie make sure this was okay first?"

Cloud gives her a sheepish smile. "I thought it would be nice. We could use the down time."

Tifa smiles back. "You're right. We could use a little down time. I just hope you can handle them, Yuffs."

"Please." The ninja rolls her eyes. "These two are so well behaved that Chekov wouldn't know what to do with them."

Cloud has lived with these children for the last few years; he knows what they're capable of. He shakes his head at his young friend. "You may have bitten off more than you can chew." 

They've been fond of the chocobo races ever since Cloud had used them to free everyone from the prison. So, when Yuffie took the kids and told them to go have fun, that was the first place they went. The two of them still own some of the birds, and one of those was racing today.

"Darla to win," Cloud says, grinning at the odds sheet and placing a five hundred gil bet.

The girl who is attending the counter raises an eyebrow. "The odds are pretty far against her, sir. Do you know something we don't?"

"Yep." The swordsman is still grinning. He knows that he has raised this chocobo to be able to outlast all his other S-class racers. She might not be as fast, but her stamina has always won out in the end.

The attendant still looks skeptical after his reply—after all, he's told her nothing—but she places his bet on the board. "Good luck, sir."

Cloud takes his voucher, and he and Tifa take seats in the stands. She's as excited as ever at the races; he's still too nervous to really concentrate properly. All through the race, he finds himself hoping for an opportunity to propose, hoping he won't have to make one himself.

Neither of them is surprised when Darla takes first; they raised the bird, after all. Most of the onlookers—and the betting attendant—are more than a little surprised however. Cloud realizes that they have won quite a bit of GP off this race.

"You want to get some dinner?" he asks, as he's collecting the winnings. "You know, someplace that isn't centered around kids for a change?"

The expression on Tifa's face says that she, like him, has forgotten what a place like that is like. "That sounds great. I don't remember the last time we went someplace Marlene and Denzel didn't pick. Sometimes, I feel like one of those families with stair step kids who have exactly the same interests."

"Do you want to be?" Cloud is surprised to hear the words coming out of his mouth, but this really is the opportunity he was wishing for.

"What?" Tifa blinks, a confused expression on her face.

Cloud takes a deep breath, nervousness holding on for all its worth, especially with all the people in the room suddenly watching him. "I know I haven't been the most reliable guy over the last few years, especially when I was sick. But everything with Kadaj, and Aeris and Zack made me realize that the most important things in my life were right in front of me."

He pulls the ring box out of his pocket and opens it, presenting the engagement band to her. "I was going to wait until dinner, but this seemed like a better time. If you'll have me, I want you to be my wife, Tifa."

Tifa takes the ring box in trembling fingers, smiling brilliantly. "How could you doubt that I'd have you? I've wanted this for so long. Of course I'll marry you, Cloud Strife."

Cloud smiles in return, all nervousness erased. Then he takes his fiancée in his arms and kisses her, to the cheering of the chocobo race spectators.

It is late when Cloud and Tifa get back to the hotel, but Yuffie and the kids are still up. Neither of them can find it in them to scold them for being up too late. It is a vacation, after all.

Denzel runs to Cloud as soon as the couple comes inside. "Cloud, did you ask?"

The swordsman smiles and puts an arm around the boy. "Yeah."

"And?" It's obvious that Denzel can barely hide his excitement.

"We're getting married."

"All right!" Denzel cheers.

"Really?" Marlene asks.

Yuffie sits on the couch with her mouth hanging open.

"Yes, really," Tifa says, holding her hand out to show her ring to the girl.

Giggling, Marlene takes Tifa's hand to look at the ring. "Papa's going to cry when he finds out. He always cries when good things happen."

Cloud smiles again, knowing that the girl is probably right. Barret is really just a big marshmallow under his tough guy exterior.

"This is so great," Denzel says, hugging Cloud, then Tifa.

_You'll think it's a lot greater in a little while._

Cloud is waiting on Denzel's bed when the boy comes back to his room from brushing his teeth.

"What's up, Cloud?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

Denzel looks confused. "Okay."

"I've been thinking about what you said earlier. About us being a family. And Tifa and I talked about it some, too. I've decided that when we get back to Midgar, I want to formally adopt you. So we can be a real family."

Denzel's expression is torn between disbelief and joy. After a moment, he flings himself into Cloud's arms with a sob. "This is the best news ever! Thank you so much. I love you, Cloud."

Cloud holds the boy tightly, suddenly understanding exactly what Zack meant about living.

"I love you too, Denzel." 


	3. Wedding

Tifa Lockheart stared unhappily at the rain pattering against the window pane. The wedding was this afternoon, in the old church, but it had been raining since early this morning.

It wasn't supposed to rain on your wedding day; it was bad luck.

She sighed as she felt warm arms wrap around her and smiled faintly.

"I heard you get up early," Cloud said, placing a soft kiss on one of her cheeks. "Nervous?"

"Its raining," Tifa replied.

"So it is. Its peaceful."

The martial artist turned in his embrace and slapped him lightly on the chest. "You don't understand. It can't rain before the wedding. Its bad luck!"

Cloud smiled. "Tifa, what is a little rain going to do that Shinra, Sephiroth and Kadaj couldn't manage? We're getting married this afternoon, rain or not right?"

"Yeah," she agreed, reluctantly.

"Then I think you need to stop worrying about it, because that's not going to change a thing. And neither is the rain. Just enjoy the peace while it lasts."

"Its surprising to hear you say something like that," Tifa said, wrapping her arms around the swordsman in turn. "But you're right. What's a little rain compared to all we've been through?"

They stood there holding each other, watching the rain, for a few minutes longer before the ringing of Marlene and Denzel's alarm clocks disrupted their moment.

"Time to go help get set up," Tifa said, pulling away from her soon-to-be husband and heading upstairs.

It was probably a good thing that she had decided not to let Elmyra fuss over her make-up, Tifa thought, as a tear made its way down her face. She would have had raccoon eyes for sure if she had let the older woman cover her face in cosmetics.

She couldn't help crying though; everything in the church was just so beautiful.

Yuffie and Elmyra had done the decorating, and Tifa hadn't seen it until she entered just now to walk down the aisle. The ruined rafters were draped in flowers of varying sorts and they had covered the surface of the Lifestream pond in floating lilies. Small paper lanterns from Wutai provided a soft yellow light. The broken pews had been removed, and everyone in attendance was standing, but the space was too small for chairs really, anyway. To the left of the alter where the judge was waiting to perform the ceremony was Princess Guard, standing in place of Aeris to be Tifa's maid of honor. To the right was the rusted remain of Buster Sword, acting as Zack and Cloud's best man.

Everyone had thought the symbolism was more than appropriate.

The guest list had been short. The surviving members of AVALANCHE were there, of course, along with Aeris' stepmother, Elmyra. Tifa had thrown everyone for a loop by inviting the Turks and Rufus Shinra as well. In total, there were only eleven guests, plus the judge, Marlene as flower girl and Denzel as ring bearer.

It wasn't the grand wedding she had dreamed of since she was a child, but Tifa thought that this was much, much better. After all, it was Cloud waiting for her at the end of the aisle, after all those years of waiting.

Her smile was brilliant as she took Cloud's hand and the judge began speaking. And when she saw the woman in the pink dress standing next to her out of the corner of her eye, she knew everything really was going to be just fine.


	4. Stargazing

When Tifa sent him out to bring the boy home for dinner, Cloud found Denzel at the old church gazing at the stars through the broken roof. For a moment, Cloud joined him in his appreciation; seeing the stars from Midgar had been completely impossible until recently.

Before he could interrupt the boy's thoughts, though, Denzel looked up at him and asked, "Is dinner ready, Cloud?"

Cloud gave him a half smile. "Well, it was almost done when Tifa sent me out for you. Its probably done by now."

The boy jumped to his feet and grabbed the swordsman's hand. "Then let's go! I'm starving."

The walked to the door, careful of the flowers that were beginning to overgrow the floor since the wedding. When they stepped outside, Denzel looked around for Cloud's motorcycle. He turned surprised eyes to the blond man when he didn't find it.

"You didn't bring your bike?"

Cloud shook his head. "I don't have any jobs tonight. I thought we should walk instead."

Denzel smiled at this. He liked walking home with Cloud much more than he liked riding the motorcycle with his adopted father. Walks home gave him time to be able to talk with him.

"Do you know anything about the stars, Cloud?"

If the swordsman was surprised by the question, he didn't let it show. "Not much. Just what they made me learn in science class. Why?"

"Sometimes when I'm in the church, Big Brother and Big Sister tell me stories about them." He said the words without fear of censure, knowing that the two "spirits" talked to Cloud too.

"Zack and Aeris tell you stories huh?" Cloud was only mildly surprised by the news; Aeris would have showered any child in her church with such attention and bullied Zack until he did too. "What kind of stories?"

"Oh you know, about how the constellations got made and what different stars in different places mean and stuff like that. I could tell you later, if you have time."

Tonight they wouldn't have time; Tifa would want the kids in bed not long after dinner. However, after he was done with his run to Rocket Town, Cloud would be free for several days. And Marlene would be visiting Barrett for several days starting tomorrow, so there would be no jealously issues there.

"Tifa won't let us tonight," he told the boy, "But tomorrow night is good for me."

"All right!" Denzel shouted, jumping in the air.

Cloud smiled at how his adopted son could take such joy in such simple things.

"Wow!" Was all Denzel could say as he spun around, trying to take in all the stars that he could see from their vantage point outside town.

"I told you the view would be better away from the city lights," Cloud said, throwing the blanket Tifa had insisted they bring on the ground.

"It is," the boy agreed, "But I can't find my stars!"

Cloud smiled, having prepared for just this problem while he was in Rocket Town. He handed his son a small flashlight and a paper star chart. "Cid gave us these for our trip tonight. He said it would make it much easier to find the constellations we were looking for."

Denzel beamed. "Can I call him later and tell him thanks?"

"Sure." The swordsman sat down on the blanket and was quickly joined by Denzel. Unhesitating, the boy crawled into his lap so that it would be easier for both of them to see the star chart.

After a moment of studying the chart, Denzel pointed to one constellation. "I know that one, except that Big Sister calls it "the Great Mother" not Aleena."

"Tell me about it," Cloud said, following the boy's gaze to the stars.

"Do you see it, Cloud?" Denzel points at several points in the sky. After a moment of looking, and comparing to the chart, the blond gives a confirmation that he can see the constellation. "That's the Great Mother who gave birth to all the life on the Planet. She raised all her children, then her grandchildren and great-grandchildren until she became too old to tend them. When her children realized how old she had grown, they made her a bed in the stars and set her there so that she could watch over them forever."

_Aeris,_ Cloud thought, but didn't say. "What others do you know?"

"Next to the Great Mother is Xegreas the warrior who was her husband. While the Great Mother was raising her children, Xegreas was always away defending the Planet from anyone or anything that would harm them. He cried so much when he found out his wife was put in the stars while he was away that she came down for a little while so that she could take him back with her."

_Not exactly Zack, but it could have been if he hadn't died._

"And then over here is Torrah the Destroyer," Denzel continued, oblivious to Cloud's thoughts. "He was so terrible that the gods of Wutai put him up in the stars to keep him from destroying everything on the Planet."

Cloud found himself smiling as the boy talked. It would be easy to learn to share such simple joys with him.

It was late when he stopped by the old church. He smiled as he looked through the roof at the stars.

"You've really grown up," Aeris said beside him.

"Some," Cloud replied. "I still learn a lot from Tifa and the kids though."

"And you always will, as long as you're willing to."

"So you tell me." He wanted to look at the flower girl, but he resisted the impulse to turn. "Did you make up those stories you told Denzel?"

"Not at all. My mother and Zack's mother told them to us when we were children. I thought they should be passed on before the knowledge was lost."

"Thank you. It was a wonderful gift."

"It made you both smile. I like you best when you're smiling."

He thought for a moment before replying. "So do I."


	5. Costumes

"Tifa, what about this one?"

Tifa looked at the incredibly short-skirted and low cut devil outfit Marlene was holding up for her inspection. "I don't think so."

"Why not?" The girl asked, pouting a little.

"The tail covers up more than the dress does, Marlene," Tifa told her, taking the costume and hanging it back up. "I have to look decent at Reeve's party, not like Scarlet."

"Oh," Marlene sighed. "Who's Scarlet?"

"Someone who worked with Reeve at Shinra. She wasn't a very nice person."

The girls continued looking through the racks of costumes in the shop for nearly an hour before Tifa finally threw up her hands in frustration.

"I can't find anything! This would be so much easier if Cloud would just tell me what he's wearing!"

"But its supposed to be a surprise!" Marlene stamped her foot impatiently. "You're just being too stubborn. And I want to get my costume too!"

"Fine," the martial artist replied. "We'll go get your costume, then come back to this."

"Okay!" Excitedly, the girl ran off toward the children's costumes.

An hour later, after several costumes and fittings, Marlene emerged from the costume shop triumphantly carrying a frilly purple fairy costume. Tifa followed, smiling at the girl's excitement.

"So, do you have any ideas for _your_ costume yet, Tifa?" Marlene asked as they walked back home.

Tifa sighed. "Not really. But I have to come up with something by tonight."

"Well, I have an idea."

_Oh, this may not be good…_ "Okay, what's your idea?"

"Go as Cloud."

"_What?"_ The martial artist stopped abruptly in the street, her exclamation causing several of the other pedestrians to stare at her.

The girl turned around and looked at her. "Why not? You cold just borrow some of his old clothes. Everyone would think it was funny."

Tifa thought it over for a long moment. "Okay. But I'm not cutting or dying my hair."

"That's okay." Marlene grabbed Tifa's hand and they started walking again. "Cloud's got a blond wig in your closet."

_Geeze, he's still got that? _"Just how do you know about that?"

Cloud grinned at Tifa as she came down the stairs to the bar. "Clever costume."

Tifa blushed. "It was Marlene's idea. I hope you don't mind."

Cloud looked down at his own Sephiroth costume, then back up at her. "Not at all."

She grinned, relieved. "I'm glad. …Why Sephiroth?"

He took her arm as they walked outside to his motorcycle. "Second scariest thing I could think of."

"Second scariest?"

"Yeah. I couldn't figure out how to make a costume of a giant meteor plummeting toward the Planet."

"True. We're going to turn some WRO heads tonight, aren't we?"

Cloud grinned again. "Probably. Makes me thing of some of the rumors that went around while I was in the army."

Tifa quirked an eyebrow. "What rumors were those?"

"I'm not close to drunk enough to tell you about those."

The night was filled with the sound of Tifa's laughter and the roar of the motorcycle's engine as they sped off to Reeve's party.


	6. What's Best

What's Best

100 Themes Challenge

Theme #46--Family

Tifa grinned and hugged Barett when she saw him at the door. "Barret! This is unexpected! How are you?"

He returned the hug slightly less enthusiastically. "I been alright. Got somethin' I need to talk to you 'bout, though."

The martial artist's face fell at his words and his expression. "What's wrong?"

Barett shook his head. "Nuthin' bad. Jus' been thinkin' 'bout some serious stuff."

"Well, c'mon in. Marlene will be thrilled to see you."

"I wanna talk before I see Marlene." The big man's eyes were serious—and sad. "Its about her."

Tifa merely nodded and led him into the living room of the apartment over the bar. He sank into the couch with a sigh while she brought some drinks from the kitchen.

When the martial artist had taken her own seat in Cloud's favorite chair, she asked, "Okay. What is it?"

"I been thinkin' a lot lately. 'Bout a lot of things." Barett looked down at his hands. "Corel's comin' back, but its still no place for a little girl. I do the best by her that I can, but I'm never around for Marlene.

"You and Cloud been taking such good care of her. If you let me, I want to sign custody of her over to you two."

"Barett, are you sure?" Tifa gave him a long look. "That's a big step—and she's your best friend's daughter."

"I know that, Tifa. That's why I want her where someone can give her a good life. I want her to have a family that can love her all the time, not jus' when they ain't busy."

The martial artist looked thoughtfully down into her tea. "I don't know. I'll have to talk to Cloud about it."

"I know. I just wanted to lay it on you now, while I was sure it was what I wanted."

She nodded.

"Absolutely not."

Barett goggled at Cloud's abrupt and immediate dismissal of his request. "The fuck, Cloud? Why not?"

"Marlene has bee your world since before I met you. Everything you ever did after your town was destroyed was for her. She is your family; I won't let you rob yourself of that." The blond put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "I know that you want to do what's best for her, but you've already done that. Tifa and I like to take care of her when you can't be around. And Denzel loves her."

"That's why I want—"

"But you don't need to," Tifa interrupted. "We'll take care of her when you can't, but we can't ever take the place of her father. And iyou/i are her father."

Barett stared at his two best friends for a long moment. "How did you two manage to convince me that this was the shittiest idea I've ever had?"

Tifa grinned. "You did that yourself, when you said that you needed to do this while you were sure it was what you wanted. You never really wanted to give her up."

After a moment of contemplation, Barett gave a grin that matched Tifa's. "I guess you right about that."

As his words trailed off, they heard the bar door opening, then closing, and the sound of children's feet coming up the stairs.

"Cloud, Tifa! We're home!" Denzel shouted on his way up.

"Come into the living room," Tifa replied. "We have company."

"Papa?" Marlene asked excitedly, trying to push past Denzel to see.

"Yeah, Marlene," Barett replied. "Its me."

"Yay!" Tifa and Cloud smiled softly as the girl sprinted across the room to hug her father tightly. "I missed you!"

Barett hugged the girl back just as tightly. "I missed you too. You been a good girl for Cloud and Tifa while I was workin'?"

"Uh-huh! I go to school and help in the kitchen and eat my vegetables. Are you going to stay now?" Marlene looked up at him with begging eyes.

"For a few days," Barett replied. "I gotta get back to Corel soon, though. I can't trust them guys to run everything without me forever."

No matter how hard she tried, Marlene couldn't hide her disappointment. "I was hoping you'd stay forever this time. We have another room here now, since Shelke moved out."

"Marlene, why don't you take your Papa out for some ice cream," Tifa broke in. "You can tell him about school and get caught up."

The girl brightened slightly at the thought of treats. "Okay!"

"Sounds good," Barett agreed. "You go put your school books away and we'll get goin'."

Barett stood up as his daughter ran out of the room. He gave Cloud and Tifa a smile. "Thanks, guys."

"You're welcome," Cloud replied, putting an arm around Denzel, who had watched the conversation quietly. "Sometimes the important things have to be pointed out to you."

"Ain't that the truth!"


End file.
